The Thrill Of The Chase 1 (KyuWook)
by KyuHaeHyuk-Somnia
Summary: Kyuhyun yang tak pernah kenal lelah mengejar Ryewook, tapi makin dia menolak pendekatannya, makin membuat Kyuhyun gila. Saat Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi ia menyelesaikannya dengan caranya sendiri. /KyuWook
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle:**

 **The Thrill Of The Chase 1**

 **(KyuWook Ver.)**

 **Author:**

 **KyuHaeHyuk-Somnia**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun,**

 **Kim Ryewook,**

 **And other cast.**

 **Pair:**

 **KyuWook**

 **Rate:**

 **M**

 **Genre:**

 **Remake Ero-Romance and Crossgender**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **SM Entertainment**

 **Their Parents**

 **ELF**

 **Hoping to be mine ^,^v**

 **WARNING!**

 **Mengandung hal-hal yang berbau SEX.**

 **Summary:**

 **Kyuhyun yang tak pernah kenal lelah mengejar Ryewook, tapi makin dia menolak pendekatannya, makin membuat Kyuhyun gila. Saat Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi ia menyelesaikannya dengan caranya sendiri. /KyuWook**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Apakah kau berharap aku menikahimu dulu?" Geraman frustasi yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook terkesima terlebih tangan maskulin dan keras kini mencengkeram lengan atasnya.

"T-Tidak. Itu akan menjadi suatu kegilaan." Ryeowook menjawab dengan suara gemetar.

Cengkeraman Kyuhyun menjadi lebih erat. "Dengar sayang. Malam di _club_ itu seharusnya menjadi suatu tanda bahwa kita mempunyai hubungan, tapi kau menolakku. Kencan ketiga, keempat, kelima, kau tetap menolakku. Sudah empat minggu dan aku bahkan sudah lupa untuk menghitung sudah berapa kali kita pergi berkencan. Kau salah satu wanita-wanita gila yang berpikir menunda-nunda akan menghasilkan sebuah lamaran pernikahan? Atau apa?"

Kemarahan dan frustasi di suara Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook kehilangan kesabaran. Tidak, Ryeowook bukan satu dari wanita-wanita gila itu dan Ryeowook sama sekali tidak ingin lamaran pernikahan. Yang sebenarnya adalah, Ryeowook takut untuk bercinta dengan Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun bennar-benar membuatnya ketakutan. Jika saja Ryeowook tidak sedikit mabuk saat dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di _club_ dansa malam itu, maka Ryeowook tak akan pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun mengajaknya sarapan pada jam 2 pagi. Untungnya, Ryeowook tersadar setelah meminum kopinya pada gelas kedua. Kencan kedua dan ketiga kalinya dengan Kyuhyun memberikan kemarahan ringan. Kenapa Ryeowook terus membiarkan dirinya melakukan hal ini? Sudah selama empat minggu mereka berkencan. Empat minggu tanpa henti Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mengajak Ryeowook ke atas tempat tidur. Ryeowook harus mengakhiri ini semua. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak terjangkau dan di atas kelasnya, baik secara fisik atau intelegensi. Kyuhyun memiliki wajah yang sempurna, tubuh kekar sempurna yang terjalin dari otot-otot dengan mekanisme yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi besar. Sementara Ryeowook tidak. Ryeowook cantik, tapi Ryeowook tidak memiliki tinggi dan pendidikan yang sepadan dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memiliki banyak faktor lebih yang tidak dimiliki Ryeowook.

Tidak, hal ini tidak akan berhasil dan Ryeowook juga tak mau hanya menjadi catatan lain di tiang ranjang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik dan Ryeowook tergoda, tapi kenapa Ryeowook mempermainkan dirinya sendiri? Pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mendapatinya telanjang, Ryeowook akan benar-benar jatuh cinta dan perburuan Kyuhyun akan menyurut. Ini sangat alami. Sebuah sensasi pengejaran.

Ryeowook tidak mau disakiti, oleh karena itu Ryeowook tak ingin tertangkap.

Ryeowook menarik nafas dan bersiap-siap untuk mengakhiri ini semua sebelum hatinya menjadi hancur.

"Aku tidak menunda apapun, Kyuhyun." Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya. "Dengar, kita akan menemui jalan buntu dan aku tak akan tidur denganmu, jadi kurasa-"

Kepala Kyuhyun bergerak turun dan bibirnya mendarat di bibir Ryeowook dalam ciuman memaksa yang menghilangkan pikiran Ryeowook dari kepalanya dan oksigen dari paru-parunya. Kyuhyun menekan punggung Ryeowook ke pintu depan apartemen Ryeowook dan mengurung Ryeowook dalam tubuhnya. Dengan lincahnya lidah Kyuhyun menari dengan lidah Ryeowook dan satu tangannya tenggelam di dalam rambut Ryeowook sementara tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggang ramping Ryeowook erat dan mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook ke atas tubuhnya.

Tubuh Ryeowook dibanjiri oleh gairah seksual Kyuhyun dan pikiran Ryeowook mati seketika. Saat Ryeowook berpikir semua sudah hilang, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya terjerat pada mata Ryeowook.

"Jangan pernah berpikir itu sayang! Kau tak akan bisa menjauh dariku semudah itu. Kau ingin terus bermain seolah-olah kau sulit untuk didapatkan? Baik." Tangan Kyuhyun meremas dada Ryeowook dengan sangat keras sehingga Ryeowook mengalami kesulitan untuk mendapatkan oksigen. "Aku ada presentasi besok malam, tapi aku akan menjemputmu jum'at malam jam 7. Bersiap-siaplah!"

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Ryeowook sekali lagi untuk terakhir kalinya lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Ryeowook berdiri di depan pintu.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  


 **Tittle:**

 **The Thrill Of The Chase 1**

 **(KyuWook Ver.)**

 **Author:**

 **KyuHaeHyuk-Somnia**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun,**

 **Kim Ryewook,**

 **Seohyun,**

 **And other cast.**

 **Pair:**

 **KyuWook**

 **Rate:**

 **M**

 **Genre:**

 **Remake Ero-Romance and Crossgender**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **SM Entertainment**

 **Their Parents**

 **ELF**

 **Hoping to be mine** ^,^v

 **WARNING!**

 **Mengandung hal-hal yang berbau SEX.**

 **Summary:**

 **Kyuhyun yang tak pernah kenal lelah mengejar Ryewook, tapi makin dia menolak pendekatannya, makin membuat Kyuhyun gila. Saat Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi ia menyelesaikannya dengan caranya sendiri. /KyuWook**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jum'at malam, Ryewook duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun di belakang kursi dalam sebuah rentetan restoran yang berisik, meneguk segelas _white Zinanndel_ dan mempertanyakan kewarasannya. Merekas sudah memesan dan perhatian Kyuhyun terpusat padanya, sementara Birnya sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Kencan kali ini menjadi berbeda dari kencan sebelumnnya. Jenis restoran hampir sama, tapi sikap Kyuhyun sudah berubah. Sikap bermain-mainnya seperti percakapan awal saat masa perkenalan dengan Ryewook benar-benar hilang. Sekarang hanya ada fokus, tidak ada celah, dan intensitas kepribadian Kyuhyun dominan dan lebih dari apa yang bisa diatasi oleh Ryewook.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun berada di belakang Ryewook di belakang kursi dan tangan Kyuhyun mempermainkan daun telinga Ryewook sembari terus memandang Ryewook "Kau sangat cantik."

Nafas Ryewook tersangkut di paru-parunya dan dia tetap diam.

"Malam saat kita bertemu kau membuatku tergila-gila. Aku sangat ingin menyentuhmu. Apakah kau tahu, aku memandangmu hampir satu jam sebelum aku mengajakmu berdansa? Aku mengamatimu duduk di kursi bar itu dengan teman-temanmu, menolak beberapa pria, satu demi satu. Aku tak ingin menjadi pria yang ditolak. Menjadi salah satu pria yang kau buat gila. Kau sangat cantik dan semua hal yang bisa aku pikirkan hanya untuk mendapatkanmu. Lalu kau berdansa dengan bajingan itu. Aku hampir saja meledak, sayang. Aku harus menjaga emosiku. Aku belum pernah merasa takut untuk mengajak seorang wanita berdansa sebelumnya."

"Kau tidak mengajakku untuk berdansa." Ryewook berbisik.

"Aku tidak?" Kyuhyun terdengar bingung.

"Kau mencengkeram tanganku dan menarikku dari kursiku." Ryewook mengatakannya dengan lembut.

Jemari Kyuhyun bergerak maju mundur dan kemudian naik kerambutnya saat dia tersenyum dengan perkataan itu. Tangan Kyuhyun jatuh dari telinga Ryewook dan mendarat di bahunya, tangan Kyuhyun menyusup dan meraba tulang leher Ryewook kyuhyun menyapukan jemarinya manju mundur di atas kulit Ryewook. Tangannya lalu kembali ke bahu Ryewook lalu mencengkeramnya. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu, Wookie."

Mata Ryewook bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun dan perut Ryewook bergetar dengan kenikmatan rahasia. Mata Kyuhyun menelan Ryewook seutuhnya dan Ryewook tak dapat memberikan jawaban.

"Kucing memakan lidahmu (kenapa kau tak mengatakan apapun), baby?"

"T-Tidak." Ryewook mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya sampai ia benar-benar menghadap Ryewook dan tangan bebasnya mendarat di paha Ryewook. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke atas tempat tidur. Penantian ini benar-benar konyol, baby. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi? Menurutmu aku akan kehilangan kesabaran dan tidak akan meneleponmu lagi?"

"Aku t-tidak tahu." Ryewook menjawab Kyuhyun dengan jujur.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, sayang. Kau membuat aku begitu keras untukmu, hal ini tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat."

Restoran ini berisik dan gelap, dan tidak satu orangpun yang memperhatikan mereka. Kyuhyun memegang tangan Ryewook dan meletakkannya di atas pahanya dan secara perlahan menggerakkannya naik sampai menangkup bagian panas dari tubuh Kyuhyun, menggosok di atas resletingnya. Kyuhyun memegang tangan Ryewook dengan erat. (#OMG, so pervert)

Ryewook memandang Kyuhyun dan jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih kencang. Iris _hazel_ Kyuhyun melahap Ryewook seutuhnya. "Rasakan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, baby!" Tangan Kyuhyun mempermainkan rambut Ryewook dan mengepal pada kulit kepala Ryewook.

"Itu untukmu. Tidak untuk siapapun. Ini bukan soal aku yang mau berhubungan _sex_. Aku bisa mendapatkan teman tidur siapapun." Mata Kyuhyun jatuh ke bibir ranum Ryewook dan perlahan kembali ke mata Ryewook. "Ini soal kau baby, hanya kau."

Bagaiman Ryewook bisa mennolak Kyuhyun? Hati Ryewook tertumuk saat dia menyadari Kyuhyun benar-benar serius untuk menggodanya malam ini. Kyuhyun yang _easy-going_ telah menghilang. Sekarang yang ada Kyuhyun yang perayu.

Ryewook akan terperangkap. Ryewook tahu dia akan terperangkap. Ryewook hanya seorang manusia biasa pada akhirnya. Dan Ryewook sangat menginginkan Kyuhyun, sangat ingin.

Ryewook terselamatkan dari pemikiran itu saat pelayan datang mengantarkan makanan mereka ke atas meja. Intesitas Kyuhyun sedikit berkurang saat dia mengangkat garpu dan mulai menyantap makanan. Selera makan Ryewook sudah hilang sejak tadi. Emosi Ryewook berantakan dan otaknya, tubuhnya mengalami pertempuran internal yang begitu berisik, Ryewook terpesona karena Kyuhyun tidak dappat merasakannya.

Ryewook mengambil makanannya dan dengan hati-hati meneguk _wine_ -nya.

Ryewook merasa lebih dari sekedar melihat Kyuhyun terpaku di sebelahnya dan Ryewook melihat ke atas untuk melihat seorang _yeoja_ berisi yang manis sekaligus cantik berjalan ke arah mereka, tatapan tajam wanita itu mengarah pada Kyuhyun.

 _Yeoja_ itu berhenti di depan meja dan memandang Kyuhyun, tatapan kebencian muncul dari matanya.

Ryewook memandang mulut _yeoja_ itu terbuka dan Ryewook terpaku saat kata-kat pedas mulai keluar. "Kau benar-benar bajingan berengsek, Kyuhyun. Sampah yang tak berharga" Kemudian _yeoja_ itu memandang Ryeowook. "Jangan sampai tertipu oleh dia! Karena semua darinya itu hanya sampah."

 _Yeoja_ itu berbalik dan pergi secepat kedatangannya. (#mirip jelangkung. Wkwkwk.. #Plak abaikan!)

Keheningan hadir diantara mereka saat Ryewook menjatuhkan garpu dari tangannya. Suara nyaring garpu menghantam piring. Tangan Ryewook gemetar saat dia meneguk _wine_ yang sangat ia butuhkan.

Pelayan lalu datang dan sebelum Kyuhyun dapat bicara, Ryewook melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. "Tolong, bisakah kami m-mendapatkan tagihannya?"

Suara Ryewook terdengar kaget dan kecewa bahkan begi telinganya sendiri. Udara ketegangan yang tebal hadir di atas meja mereka. Pelayan memandang mereka dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun berbalik pergi untuk mengambil tagihan makan mereka.

Kyuhyun tegang disamping Ryewook dan insting bertahannya berubah menjadi peringatan berwarna merah. "Demi Tuhan, Wookie. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk menje-"

Ryewook memotong kata-kata Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin pulang."

"Tidak, baby. Kau harus mendengarkan aku-"

"Tidak aku tidak mau." Suara Ryewook terdengar dingin.

" _Yeoja_ itu bukan siapa-siapa, Wookie. Benar-benar bukan siapa-siapa. Lupakan yang tadi terjadi!"

Kyuhyun tahu kalimat kedua yang keluar dari mulutnya merupakan suatu kesalahan. Ryewook membuang pandangannya dari Kyuhyun, tapi sebelum itu Kyuhyun sempat melihat wajah Ryewook menjadi pucat dan matanya dipenuhi air mata.

Dasar bajingan!

Perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen Ryewook benar-benar penuh dengan keheningan. Kyuhyun benar-benar marah pada _yeoja_ sialan bernama Seohyun itu dan Kyuhyun marah pada Ryewook karena percaya pada kebohongan yang sudah diucapkan oleh Seohyun. Tapi Kyuhyun paling marah dengan dirinya sendiri untuk caranya yang sangat buruk dalam menghadapi masalah ini. Kau akan erpikir Kyuhyun tidak memiliki otak didalam kepala sialanya.

Mereka merapat ke bagian depan gedung apartemen Ryewook dan Ryewook memuat gerakan menyentak untuk membukan pintu mobil. Kyuhyun mengentikan Ryewook dengan meletakkan tangannya di lengan Ryewook. "Berhenti! Aku akan membukakan pintu seperti yang selalu aku lakukan." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar kasar dan marah.

Ryewook tetap duduk dan menunggu sementara Kyuhyun berjalan memutar ke depan mobil dan membukakan pintu.

"Kau tak perlu mengantarkan aku ke atas!" Suara Ryewook menandakan perpisahan.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke atas. Aku selalu mengantarkanmu ke atas, iyakan?"

Ryewook berpaling dan berjalan menuju tangga saat Ryewook merogoh tasnya untuk mencari kunci. Ryewook memasukkan anak kunci ke dalam. "Good bye." Kata perpisahan itu final dan mutlak. Tangan Ryewook meraba-raba kunci dan tersentak saat tangan Kyuhyun mendarat di tangannya dan memutar tubuh Ryewook untuk menghadapnya.

"Good bye, apanya?" tangan Kyuhyun meraih rambut Ryewook dan menarik kepala Ryewook ke arahnya. Mata Kyuhyun berkilau ke dalam mata Ryewook. Ryewook menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk bicara sebelum mulut Kyuhyun mendarat di atas mulutnya. "Ini berakhir, Ky- eumph.."

Lidah Kyuhyun masuk lebih dalam, lengan Kyuhyun mengunci lengan Ryewook dan mengangkat tubuh Ryewook ke atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Cengkeraman Kyuhyun sangat erat, intensitasnya kasar.

Kepala Kyuhyun terangkat. "Kau milikku Ryewook sebaiknya kau membiasakan diri dengan itu." Kyuhyun yang perayu hilang, sekarang yang ada hanya Kyuhyun yang sangat kasar.

Ryewook menggelengkan kepalanya, membantah Kyuhyun. "Tidak, aku bukan, kita s-selesai Kyuhyun. Aku tak pernah merasa nyaman bersamamu." Ryewook melepaskan lengan Kyuhyun dan memutar kunci di pintu.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram lengan Ryewook dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun. "Kau yakin ingin melakukan ini, sayang? Ada banyak wanita lain di dunia ini, kau tahu itu kan? Jangan melakukan kesalahan dengan berpikir kau bisa mengendalikanku dengan sebuah tali!" Kemarahan dan frustasi mengalir dalam darah Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak bermaksud untuk dia katakan. "Aku tak akan peduli dengan sikapmu-"

"Baguslah. Jangan peduli dengan sikapku! Good Bye Kyuhyun!" Ryewook menekan kata perpisahan itu pada Kyuhyun lalu membanting pintu di depan mukanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai guys.. gimana ceritanya? Mudah2an kalian suka ya..? n sorry kalau anyak typo-nya.**

 **Big thanks buat yang udah mw review.  
**

 **hm.. Ceritanya gak terlalu panjang koq, untuk bagian yang ini mungkin sekitar 5 atau 6 chapteran lagi-lah. Dan mungkin juga ceritanya bakalan di update setiap 2 hari sekali atau seminggu sekali. Yaahhh,, tergantung mood-lah., atau mungkin tergantung gimana responnya.**

 **Oh ya, untuk adegan "PANAS"—nya ada di chap 6, itu-pun kalau gak aku delete lagi, wkkk... and and and eeeenn untuk yang 20 apalagi 18 tahun kebawah, sebaiknya jangan di baca dulu! Bijaklah dalam memilih bacaan!**

 **Okay! Bye...**

 **See u next chapter... ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Tittle:**

 **The Trill Of The Chase  
**

 **(KyuWook Ver.)**

 **Author:**

 **KyuHaeHyuk-Somnia**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun,**

 **Kim Ryewook,**

 **Lee Hyukjae,**

 **Kim Kibum,**

 **And other cast.**

 **Pair:**

 **KyuWook**

 **Rate:**

 **M**

 **Genre:**

 **Remake Ero-Romance and Crossgender**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **SM Entertainment**

 **Their Parents**

 **ELF**

 **Hoping to be mine ^,^v**

 **WARNING!**

 **Mengandung hal-hal yang berbau SEX.**

 **Summary:**

 **Kyuhyun yang tak pernah kenal lelah mengejar Ryewook, tapi makin dia menolak pendekatannya, makin membuat Kyuhyun gila. Saat Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi ia menyelesaikannya dengan caranya sendiri. /KyuWook**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ryewook menghabiskan akhir pekannya dan minggu berikutnya dengan menangis dan menolak untuk memikirkan tentang Kyuhyun. Ryewook berangkat kerja dan langsung pulang ke rumah untuk menonton TV meringkuk dengan erat dan hampir tidak memakan apapun.

Kamis malam, teman seapartemennya, Hyukjae dan Kibum, merasa benar-benar terganggu dengan Ryewook yang terus mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. "Kau akan pergi keluar dengan kami besok malam. Kami tidak menerima jawaban tidak."

Hyukjae adalah sahabat Ryewook. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka berumur sepuluh tahun. Mereka sudah bersahabat selama lima belas tahun.

Kibum adalah adik sepupu Ryewook. Ryewook selalu bersifat protektif kepada Kibum, seperti Ryewook akan bersikap kepada adik perempuannya.

Mereka bertiga sudah tinggal di apartemen yang sama selam tiga tahun, sejak Kibum lulus dari _Senior High School_. Ketiga _yeoja_ ini adalah teman yang sangat dekat. Mereka mengetaui diri mereka masing-masing luar dan dalam.

Ryewook tahu dia akan kalah dalam argumen tentang pergi ke luar dengan mereka. Kedua _yeoja_ ini sangat mengenal Ryewook, mereka tahu tombol mana yang harus ditekan. Jika mereka memutuskan untuk bersama-sama menarik Ryewook keluar malam, mungkin itu akan terjadi. Walau begitu Ryewook tetap mendebat mereka, hanya untuk bersenang-senang. "Kenapa kita harus pergi keluar? Untuk apa? Mereka semua berengsek. Semua _namja_ hidup itu berengsek."

Kibum memotong Ryewook dengan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur dan tersenyum dengan senyuman kecil yang nakal. "Ya. Tapi kita membutuhkan sperma mereka untuk perkembang-biakkan spesies."

Ryewook melihat seringai kasih sayang untuk Kibum saat dia berkata, "Dia benar. Lagipula, tidak semua _namja_ berengsek."

Ryewook memotong untuk menentang. "Sebtkan satu! Seutkan satu _namja_ yang tidak berengsek..!"

Hyukjae membalas dengan segera. "Kakakmu tidak berengsek."

Ryewook kaget saat dia memandang Hyukjae dan melihat wajah sahabatnya itu berubah menjadi merah. Dari mana hal itu berasal?

Kibum juga memandang Hyukjae, rahangnya terbuka.

"Ya, aku tahu kakakku tidak berengsek, tapi dia tidak termasuk hitungan Hyukjae. Aku bicara soal _namja_ yang tidak punya hubungan darah denganku."

Kibum menyeringai. "Atau dengan aku."

"Hanya memberi tahu." Gumam Hyukjae yang masih bisa didengar oleh kedua sahabatnya.

Kibum menyilangkan tangannya dan menasehati mereka berdua. "Ini tidak menyelesaikan permasalahan. Kita akan keluar besok malam, setuju?"

"Ya. Aku sangat setuju." Jawab Hyukjae pasti.

Ryewook tahu mereka benar. Dia harus keluar dan melanjutkan hidupnya. Ryewook merenggangkan tulang belakangnya dan menarik nafas. "Baiklah, jika kita memang harus."

Ryewook melirik ke mereka berdua. "Kemana?"

"Kita harus kesana lagi. Kau harus naik ke atas kuda yang sama yang telah melemparkanmu." Kibum mengatakannya dengan keyakinan.

Panah ketidaknyamanan mengalir ke dalam diri Ryewook, memikirkan untuk pergi ke klub dimana dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dulu. Apakah Kyuhyun akan ada di sana? Ryewook dan sahabat-sahabatnya sangat menyukai klub, klub itu tempat _favorite_ mereka untuk mengadakan pesta dan Ryewook tak dapat berhenti untuk pergi bersama-sama ke sana. Ryewook mungkin mendapatkan kesempatan pertama kalinya untuk mencoba melalui ini semua. Ryewook perlahan menyetujui dan melihat teman seapartemennya saling memandang dengan kelegaan. Sekarang yang harus Ryewook lakukan adalah merencanakan untuk memakai sesuatu yang spesial. Untuk berjaga-jaga...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter ini terlalu pendek n kurang greget ya? Meskipun begitu, 'ku harap kalian menikmatinya...**

 **Sorry kalau masih banyak typo yang bertebaran...**

 **See u next chapter... ^^**


End file.
